5 destinos
by Lucy-Sama Nya
Summary: 5 muchachos y con un destino que los unira en esta gran aventura junto a los personajes de Soul Eater. ¿Se libraran del kishin?


**Buenooooooo. *cri cri***

 **Ya de acuerdo :( Hace tiempo que no vengo y cada vez que regreso algo nuevo sale.**

 **Y aqui estoy! Con la historia que nunca termine mas bien terminamos. Y pues decidí que deberia seguir...Por el bien de la humanidad.**

 **Ok ok aqui les va...**

* * *

 **PROLOGO.**

Suspiró, una muchacha que después de mas de 500 escaleras ya no podía mas, el tramo infinito para poder llegar a esa divina y simétrica entrada.

-¿Llegue?-se preguntó ella misma al ver que ya no habían escaleras.

La muchacha que traía una cabellera blanca como la nieve y ojos rojos que atemorizaban a cualquiera, la gente podría creer que es una persona despiadada, pero, realmente era una persona entusiasta y dulce. En ese momento sus ojos mostraban gran emoción al ver la gran puerta de la escuela.

 _Shibusen_

Es el nombre de esta gran escuela que se encuentra en Death City dirigida por el gran Shinigami-sama.

-¡MUY BIEN!- no aguanto el gritó y emoción.-Es hora de luchar.

Ella apresuró el paso y entro a la gran escuela.

"Pero que desagradable" pensó un muchacho pelirrojo al ver a aquela muchacha "Espero que ella no sea de mi clase" encogió los hombros. Su apariencia era de un tipo malo y guapo que dejaba a algunas chicas boquiabiertas.

Y no le dio mucha importancia y siguio caminando hasta que choco con alguien.

-Auch-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Fijate donde vas ¡Idi...!-la palabra quedo en el aire cuando el pudo apreciar a la persona con la que había chocado.

-A-ah. Lo siento mucho- una pequeña jovencita inclino su cabeza apenada.

Ella tenia una apariencia muy tierna y tan linda que todos los chicos que la veian querían... Bueno ya saben.

-¡Yo lo siento! Fue mi culpa-dijo el muchacho apenado.

Ella alzo la cabeza y la pudo ver mejor, tenia un largo pelo rubio con una pequeña mecha azul claro junto al ojo izquierdo, era linda segun el.

Los dos se quedaron un minuto en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo decidio hablar.

-¿Eres nueva?

-Si-sonrio-¿Se nota mucho?

-No tranquila-se sonrojó cuando ella sonrió.

"Esto no esta bien hombre, tu eres el que hace sonrojar a las mujeres no ellas a ti" pensó el.

-Bueno...¿me acompañas dentro?-dijo la rubia.

-Va-vamos.

Y así dos chicos mas se unían al nuevo ingreso.

-¡Yayyy!-gritó una muchacha emocionada que llegaba encima de un perro demoniaco, su pelo negro ondeaba en dos coletas y sus brillantes ojos morados miraban el lugar sorprendida.

Ella se bajo y cuando se alejo unos metros el perro hizo un ruido triste.

-Oh vamos Hell...vengo en unas horas. Eres un buen chico-lo acarició y el ladró feliz.-Portate bien.

-De acuerdo-dijo emocionado el perro.

-¿Esta hablando con un perro?.

-Que rara-hablaban dos muchachas en voz baja.

-Rayos...me estan viendo raro de nuevo- suspiro.

Ella alzó la cabeza y dio una gran sonrisa, nadie arruinaria su primer día.

Al dar un primer paso ella vio a su lado una gran fila de humo que paso.

¿!Qué?!

En la fila de humo estaba otra muchacha que venia a una velocidad descomunal dejando un camino de hielo detras de ella. Hasta que paro.

-¡Perfecto! Crei que llegaria tarde pero hasta llegue de primero.-saco una bolsa de gomitas y comenzo a comerlas hasta que escucho un ruido detras de ella y volteó.

-¡Cris! ¿Estas bien?

-Ethan estoy bien -decia un muchacho que yacia en el suelo con un monton de libros en el suelo.

-Te ayudare-se agacho otro muchacho.

-Tu...siempre me ayudas.

-Porque somos amigos .

-Ethan...

-Cris...

-¡Oh callense y besense!-grito la muchacha y los dos chicos la miraron sonrojados.

Si, a ella le encanta el yaoi, era una gran fan y hacia parejas a cualquier pareja de hombres que esten junto a ella.

Estos 5 muchachos tenian un destino. Que empezaria en el momento en que entraran a la puerta que decia.

"Nuevo ingreso"

* * *

 **De acuerdo...¿felices? Ok espero que si :D**

 **Bueno esto tendra una gran continuación que les debia a estas personas.**

 **Habiamos empezado un fc que trataba de nuestra aventura juntos. Pero...era mejor volver a comenzar y esta vez ¡Si lo continuare!**

 **Espero que sigan leyendo**

 **PD. Lo pongo en categoria Soul Eater por que se ambientara aqui y apareceran personajes de este.**

 **bye :3**


End file.
